


Alien Teas

by starsinger



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones takes a drink from an alien Ambassador, and he starts acting strangely. This already has the Archive Warning that Rape/Non-Con is is involved here, although the person who commits the crime is truly sorry for it at the end. Dubious Consent tag has been removed. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Teas

Jim and his crew looked at the spread in front of them. The Hadai were a small, furry species whose diet was largely edible by most of the compliment of the ship. Those who could not digest it were left on board, and on duty, on the Enterprise. Jim had been assured that everything present could be consumed by everyone present.

Jim watched as everyone grazed and nibbled at the proffered items. Spock found something that resembled nuts and had liberally sprinkled what looked like vegetables with it and some oil. Jim nibbled on a steak like protein currently in his hand as he spoke with the Hadai Ambassador. Jim knelt in front of the small alien. named Cadali, so both could be comfortable in conversing. “Captain, are you not enjoying your food?” Cadali asked.

“I am Ambassador, why do you ask?” Jim replied.

“On our world those who enjoy their food eat quickly so others cannot steal it,” Cadali told him.

Jim smiled. “I had an incident in my childhood where I went long days without food. Eating slowly fills you up quickly and allows you to stretch out your food. Nutritionally it doesn’t work very well for a growing boy, but I didn’t have much choice in the matter. This is an old habit, and I doubt I’ll break it any time soon.”

Cadali laughed, “Ah, I understand. That is Dr. McCoy, yes?” She pointed to Bones who was sipping from a cup from which steam rose. “He must be careful with that tea. No more than one cup, it makes one…aggressive toward one’s mate,” Cadali murmured. Jim looked at her. “Does he have a mate?”

“No, he and his mate are no longer together,” Jim waved at Spock as he passed by. “Make sure that’s Bones’ last cup of tea, please. We don’t need anything untoward happening down here,” Jim told him. “What happens in that case? Will he find someone else?” Jim asked.

“No, if his mate, or intended mate, is not present, he will simply go to a hut and sleep it off,” Cadali replied, giving him a knowing look. “Come, I will show you your quarters for the night,” she said in a loud voice, waving the group to follow her. A group of small dwellings lay on the outskirts of the village. “They are all the same,” she told them. “Pick one. We will meet after the sun rises.”

Jim picked the first hut and entered. It was small, containing a bed, a bathroom, and a chest for his uniform. He was tired and had pulled off his shoes when a knock sounded at the door. Curious, Jim stood and opened the door to find Spock standing there. Jim stood aside to let the Vulcan in. “How are the talks going?” he asked.

“Well, Dr. McCoy’s drinking the ceremonial tea cemented the treaty, Captain. Although, Dr. Marcus was the one who was supposed to drink it. She would have felt the least effects from it,” Spock told him.

“Ceremonial tea?” Jim asked. Spock opened his mouth as Jim waved his hand, “Never mind, I don’t want to know. Did you see him to bed?”

“Nyota and Christine did,” Spock replied.

“Did they say how he was?” Jim asked.

“He was not aggressive,” Spock replied. “He was, oddly, very sleepy.”

Jim cocked his head, “Cadali told me he’d be either aggressive toward his mate, or go right to bed. I guess we know the answer to that question.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied, “I have security discreetly stationed around Uhura’s, Marcus’, and Chapel’s huts, just to be safe.”

“Wise precaution, Mr. Spock,” Jim said with a yawn. “Good night, Spock.”

“Good night, Jim,” Spock replied as he left the hut. Jim pulled off his uniform, folding it neatly and placing it in the chest before slipping back into bed. It was a comfortably cool evening. The blanket would make it even more comfortable as the night would get colder. He sighed, wishing he had a warm body next to him.

* * *

Movement woke him. His eyes snapped open and he peered into the shadows. Nothing appeared to move, but his instincts honed from an early age, screamed that he was no longer alone. Whoever it was grabbed him by his hair roughly and forced his head back. Surprised, Jim almost yelled before his mouth was covered by someone else’s.

Jim couldn’t see who it was as the large, masculine body shoved him back into the bed, pinning him to the mattress. Jim struggled against the man before he was punched in the face repeatedly. Jim could feel his left eye swell as the fist proceeded to beat him into submission. The hands let go long enough grab his arm and wrench it behind him. He felt something snap in the pinned arm as the covers were pushed down.

Jim intuitively knew that the only way he would survive this was to submit to the male’s demands. He tried to relax as he was roughly pushed onto his side away from the man. He heard the man sigh as he ran his free hand down Jim’s body. It was so dark Jim couldn’t make out the man’s face as he grabbed Jim’s hair and growled at him, reminding Jim of nothing more than an animal. Nothing could have prepared him for this treatment, and he found himself whimpering as teeth sank into the back of his shoulder. A small part of his brain told him that if this killed him, they’d be able to find his killer by that mark on his back.

The man’s hands maneuvered his body roughly, pressing bruises and pulling muscles as he went. Jim just wished he would let go of his arm, it had gone numb and moving it would not happen. He wasn’t surprised when he felt his buttocks spread and the man’s cock enter his body. The man took it slowly, savoring every moment of it. Jim buried his face in his pillow to hide his moans as pain mixed with pleasure, this man obviously knew what he was doing. He gasped as the thrusts started as muscles in his legs, arms and abdomen protested the treatment. He felt a hand fondle his cock, trying to make him feel good. Jim sighed as the man’s thrusts picked up, he just wanted this over with. His eyes squeezed shut as the man cried out with his release. For Jim the night finally closed up around him as his injuries swallowed his consciousness.

* * *

Bones woke up as someone knocked on the door. He let out a loud groan, holding his head. He felt like he’d drunk his Daddy’s bottle of whiskey, the whole bottle. He dragged himself out of bed to answer the door. Spock stood there, looking puzzled. “Dr. McCoy?” he asked.

“Who else did you expect?” Bones asked.

“Jim,” Spock replied looking down.

It slowly dawned on Bones that he was naked. “Jim?” he asked.

“This is Jim’s hut,” Spock replied. Bones looked at the Vulcan as if he was out of his mind. Both men looked to the bed where a body lay. Jim was bloodied, bruised, unconscious, and his right arm looked like it might be broken.

Bones stared as several Hadai entered the hut and looked. “You have found your mate,” one told Bones.

“Jim?” Bones asked incredulously. “But…I…” Spock was checking for a pulse. “Is he…”

Spock pulled out his communicator, “Spock to Enterprise. Three to beam up. Have Dr. M’benga meet us at the transporter with full medical team.” Spock closed the comm, “He is alive,” he said before the beams locked onto them and pulled them up to the Enterprise.

Bones followed the medical team numbly. He knew he was responsible for Jim’s injuries. There wasn’t anyone else who could have done this. He barely heard Spock tell one of the nurses to draw blood from McCoy in case they needed to counter the intoxicant responsible for this mess. David maneuvered Bones over to a bed before sitting him down for his blood. The crew were professional, but more than a few men and women had received an eyeful as Bones raced after the gurney stark naked. David pulled a blanket off the bed and draped it over McCoy as he continued his work.

“The Captain’s left arm is broken,” he heard M’benga tell the staff. Black eye, bruises and contusions all over his body. His left knee is dislocated and muscles are badly wrenched. He’ll live, but he’ll be staying with us for a while,” Geoff told them. “Put in an IV and give him something for the pain.”

Geoff walked over to examine Bones. Bruises on his hands and knuckles proclaimed his guilt as several Hadai entered Sickbay. “They are bonded now,” Cadali told them. “The Doctor should be feeling the effects of his actions right about now.”

Spock looked at her. “What do you mean?” he asked as Bones doubled over, clutching at his arm.

“What is it?” Geoff asked.

“I hurt, all over. I feel like I’ve been beaten,” Bones whispered.

Geoff looked at him, rolling him over onto his back and pulling up readings on the biobed. He walked over to Jim’s bed and looked at his readings before shaking his head. “If I didn’t see it, I wouldn’t believe it,” he said.

“What?” Spock asked.

“The same pain centers in Jim’s brain that are firing are firing in Dr. McCoy’s. It’s as if he’s feeling Jim’s pain, and I don’t mean just like an empath,” Geoff told him. “It’s as if he was beaten as well.”

“He was,” Cadali told them. “When one drinks the tea and has not mated with his chosen mate before, he can become violent. We teach our young to control themselves. The bond created means that he will feel every injury that he causes to his mate.”

“He causes? Does that mean if someone else causes it he won’t be affected?” Spock asked.

“No, he will know immediately when that happens. It just won’t incapacitate him,” Cadali informed him.

Geoff studied McCoy as the nurse handed him the toxicology report. “He was under the influence,” Geoff said. “The readings confirm he was not responsible for what happened. Give him some pain medicine,” Geoff told David. “Let’s put them both in room five. They need some alone time together.”

* * *

Admiral Archer rubbed the temples of his forehead as he stared at the screen. The Hadai Ambassador gazed back at him, Spock stood quietly nearby. “Are you telling me that we can’t prosecute the Doctor for assaulting Captain Kirk because it would harm the Kirk more than he already has been?” he asked for maybe the thirtieth time that hour.

“Their bonding is so new that to separate them like that would kill both men,” Cadali informed him.

“You said the tea was meant for Doctor Marcus. Why?” Archer asked.

“It does not affect females the way it affects males. It is a soothing tea meant to help females sleep, and tests run on it showed it would have the same effect on human females as Hadai females,” Cadali sighed. “Unfortunately, it had the same effect on Dr. McCoy as it does Hadai males.”

“How do your females cope?” Spock asked curiously.

“You may have noticed that our females are bigger and stronger than our males,” Cadali replied. Spock hadn’t, but it now told him how to distinguish the sexes. “They tend to overpower their new mates, tie them to the bed, and do what is necessary,” she replied. An odd sound emitted from the comm unit. Spock and Cadali looked at the monitor to find Archer laughing.

“Are you telling me that if Kirk and McCoy had known that Kirk was the object of his desire, all he had to do was stay awake until McCoy entered the hut, overpower him, tie him to the bed, and mate with him? What would have happened…afterward?” Archer asked. M’benga had sent the test results of Kirk and McCoy’s blood, plus blood samples, and the tea to Starbase 6 for independent analysis. It had confirmed what the other Doctor already knew, McCoy had not been in his right mind at the time of his attack on the Captain.

“He would have fallen asleep and awakened the next morning wondering what happened,” Cadali said with a smile. At least he thought it was a smile, she was baring her teeth. “I suggest we wait until the Captain wakes up and let them decide what to do. The flip side is that when one dies, so will the other. If Kirk is seriously injured, I do not suggest that McCoy work on him.”

“Dr. M’benga has put them in the same room and hooked the two beds together,” Spock spoke. “He assures me that the Captain was not seriously injured. He commented that the injuries were such that he intended to subdue Kirk, not kill him.”

“I will abide by Captain Kirk’s wishes in this matter,” Archer told them.

* * *

Bones awoke feeling warm, comfortable, and no longer alone. The fact that his right shoulder was sopping wet because someone was drooling on it might have had something to do with it, he realized. He opened his eyes to ambient light, enough light for him to see that Jim was the one drooling on his shoulder. He was in a room, it looked like in Sickbay, two beds were pushed together, and Jim looked comfortable.

Bones, for the first time in years, was afraid. He’d hurt Jim badly, and he would never forgive himself. Jim stirred, his left arm in a sling was slung over Bones’ chest. Bones felt tears sliding down his cheeks. He couldn’t understand why he’d violate Jim the way he had. Jim woke up with a groan. “Feel like I’ve been run over by a Mack Truck,” he muttered. “Ya know, Bones, if you wanted to be my boyfriend, you could’ve just asked.”

“Jim…I…” tears closed his throat as he was unable to speak.

“Bones, that tea was meant for Carol. If she had drunk it, she would have slept. Unfortunately, you did and what happened, well, happened. It’s okay, really, you felt what happened to me after we returned to the ship, so you didn’t go unpunished,” Jim snuggled next to him. “We were meant to be, that’s what I told Archer.”

“Admiral Archer?” Bones nearly squawked. “Am I in trouble?”

“No, you were out when I talked to him. Geoff, Spock, Ambassador Cadali, and Dr. Sanders from Starbase 6 confirmed what happened. Now, we’re bonded,” Jim said with a smile.

“Bonded?” Bones breathed.

“For life,” Jim said. “Spock’s already moved your stuff into my quarters, mine are apparently bigger with the attached office. Uhura’s threatened to redecorate, life is back to normal. Chapel is ecstatic. She’s getting Geoff’s quarters. Geoff is getting yours.”

“Jim, I’m sorry,” Bones finally breathed.

“It’s okay, Bones,” Jim whispered. “We’ve both wanted this for a long time. Now shut up and kiss me,” Jim said with a predatory glint in his eye. Bones complied suddenly seeing his future blossom in front of him. They’d done it the hard way, but the results were truly satisfying.


End file.
